vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Adnan
Adnan (阿德南, Ā dé nán) is a member of the Assamite clan. Personality Adnan is calm and collective compared to Dora, he was able to act as someone with a more powerful position. He is a little impatient at times. He is loyal to the true leader of the clan, Dora's brother, as it was hinted that if her brother lost the fight in the Holy Dinner, he would find a way to protect him. History The Fragment Adnan assumes the role of the city leader and Assamite in place of his own leader to carry out a plan to get rid of the leaders of the Camarilla. Chapter 93 Arrival of the Camarilla Adnan greets the Camarilla leaders (Ge Chen, Fraser, You Te, Dye You and Clain) as Dora's brother and welcomes the group to the city. Chapter 84 The next morning he greets the Camarilla and talks about an attack that occurred while the were asleep. The Camarilla offer to aid them. Dora grabs the arm of Ge Chen and Adnan encourages him to go and spend time with her. Dora sees Ge Chen off later that day and returns to Adnan. Their plan is going accordingly and Dora's real brother is preparing for the upcoming ceremony. Dora states she has Ge Chen under a magic spell but if she uses too much it will backfire. She notes he may love another and it is hard to get through to him. Adnan says so long as she can win him over it will be fine. He later hosts a meal with the group. When Ge Chen asks for Dora he is pleased he cares for her. The group is suddenly are attacked by raiders. Once the attack is over the others go to heal up leaving Ge Chen, Adnan and Dora alone. They introduce each other formerly as leaders, and Ge Chen offers the proposition for the Assamite Clan to join the Camarilla. This would cause the local Gangrel Clan to back off. Adnan proposes that Ge Chen marries Dora to confirm the trust between their clans. Chapter 89 The Ceremony Ge Chen is reluctant to agree to Adnan's terms and consults Corpse Hand. It reveals the attackers were Remnants of the Demon Hunter's Organisation who are looking for the fragments of Osiris. He reveals the group also sent members to attack the Sabbat. He shows an image of the events going on with them right now, Adnan is shocked by the Sabbat leader being a woman. Adnan comments on the power of the Corpse Hand. Ge Chen agrees to marry Dora. Chapter 90 A number of days pass. He listens to a report along with members of the Camarilla. The report that 20 shops have been targeted by men in suits and 50 citizens injured but so far no fatalities have occurred. The news comes that not one of them have not been captured as their attacks are too quick and random like wild beasts. Adnan states they should focus on the festival, as it is the day that Ge Chen marries Dora. 3 days later the festival begins. He is seen when the Holy Dinner begins, by announcing the ceremony is open to begin. Chapter 93 Though Ge Chen falls as planned by their leader, he soon rises up again. This forces their leader to fight back with more strength and he pulls out Bone Harp to the horror of Adnan. Adnan notes that it won't take long for others to note that the person put up for sacrifice has Bone Harp in his possession, revealing who really was fighting Ge Chen. Ge Chen eventually wins the fight to Adnan's shock as he didn't even have time to react to save his leader. Ge Chen leaves Adnan to clean up the mess their fight caused. Chapter 94 References Category:Vampire Category:Male Category:Assamite Clan Category:Character